The Detroit Science Center will create an exhibit called "The Research Center," to be displayed in its planned, permanent Medical Marvels Gallery. Through this exhibit, visitors to the DSC will learn about clinical trials and various research programs always underway.at most major hospitals. Visitors will enter "The Research Center" and be introduced to a wide variety of fictional research studies currently underway in the Medical Marvels Gallery. Through signage and a video monitor, they will learn about tens of thousands of actual studies conducted at hospitals nationwide, as well as the safety and importance of participation. A computer station will allow them to enter data to determine in which of the fictional Medical Marvels Gallery studies they would be eligible to participate. In the initial budget period, DSC will design and begin to construct the exhibit facility for "The Research Center," purchase computer/electronics for it, and design and develop data about the Medical Marvels Gallery's fictional research studies. In Year Two, the DSC will complete construction of the exhibit facility, create graphics and signage for the exhibit, and create educational collateral materials.